Gemas de la Tierra
by Kanadista
Summary: En la Tierra existen ciertas extraterrestres que nos protegen, se hacen llamar Las Gemas de Cristal. En su constante lucha por defender a la Tierra, se toparán con nuevas gemas, algunas buenas, otras en cambio con malvados planes para eliminarlas de la faz del universo.
1. El comienzo

Era pleno verano en Beach City, Amatista estaba transformada en pececillo dentro de una pecera mientras que Steven la miraba preguntandose si él también podría hacer eso. Perla recogía todos los desperdicios de la última pelea con una gema corrupta, la cual destruyó parte de la casa.

Granate había salido a hacer algo que, según ella, fascinaría a Steven. Entonces una silueta se alzó en la puerta, era Granate con una bolsa con una familiar cara. Cookie Cats!- gritó Steven abalanzadose sobre Granate la cual lo atrapó con una mano y sentó en el sillón. Fuí a otra ciudad para conseguirlos, disfrutalos- dijo Granate.

Steven empezó a devorar las Cookie Cats, cuando algó chocó contra su cabeza causandole una hinchazón. Amatista! No te tires así contra Steven! Recuerda que es medio humano!- gritó enfadada Perla-. Pero quiero Cookie Cats...-dijo Amatista babeando al observar las galletas heladas-. En ese momento Steven cargó contra ella con escudo en mano y la mandó por los aires. A-Acabo de invocar mi escudo?!-preguntó Steven perplejo-. Es fantástico!- dijo entusiasmada Perla. Ahora podremos entrenar juntos!-. Y podrás venir en las misiones-Añadió Granate.

Steven intentó invocar a su escudo de nuevo pero sin éxito, día tras día, a veces con Connie o Greg, pero nunca lo consiguió.


	2. Lo que el océano trajo consigo

Steven estaba sentado en la playa con la mirada vacía observando el horizonte cuando una inmensa explosión surgió del océano sacudiendo violentamente a Steven arrastrándolo hasta los pies de el templo. Steven se recuperó y se fijó en que de el mar se alzaban dos figuras. La primera era una chica alta y delgada, su pelo, largo y liso, rozaba levemente la arena. La segunda figura era una serpiente gigante la cual mostraba sus colmillos amenazantes a la chica. Entonces las gemas salieron del templo: -Hemos sentido una gema corrupta por aquí- dijo Perla. Ahí está esa maldita, vamos a destrozarla!- gritó Amatista mientras corría sacando su característico látigo de su pecho. Cuidado, hay alguien- intentó avisar Granate. La serpiente apartó de un colazo a Amatista sin dificultad. Perla intentó distraerla para que Granate apartase a la chica, pero lo único que consiguió fue acabar en el mar. Granate corrió a aturdir a la bestia y así darle tiempo a huir a la chica, pero la serpiente clavó sus enormes colmillos en los guantes de Granate, destruyendolos.

Steven salió a ver porque las gemas tardaban tanto y entonces fue cuando vió que la serpiente iba a rematar a la chica. Steven no vaciló y corrió hasta llegar a ella, se lanzó hacia la bestia e invocó su escudo para defenderla. NO!- Gritó Perla mientras saltaba y golpeaba a Steven con el mango de su Naginata*. Este salió despedido hasta acabar encima de Amatista. Perla corrío y cogió a la chica en brazos y la llevó al templo, entonces se dió cuenta de que la bestia se retiraba mar adentro.


	3. Nuevas caras

La serpiente marina desapareció poco a poco sumergiéndose en el mar, cosa que a Steven le horrorizó, ya que no podría volver a bañarse sin pensar que esa bestia podría estar debajo suya. Mientras que Steven observaba el mar buscando rastro de la serpiente, las gemas interrogaban a la chica para saber si tenía algo que ver con la gema corrupta o con Jasper y Lapis – ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Perla. A lo que la chica respondió tímidamente.- Jade, Instantes después de aquella respuesta Amatista interrumpió grotescamente.-¿A quién le importa cómo se llama?, lo primero es saber si tiene algo que ver con Jasper para darle una paliza o no.., Alterada Jade respondió.- ¡N-No! Soy buena lo juro... ¡No tengo nada que ver con esa tal Jasper de la que hablas! -dijo escondiéndose tras Granate. Esta pregunta puede sonar rara pero... ¿Eres humana?-Preguntó seria Granate. Lo cierto es que no, Soy una gema, al igual que vosotras, pero yo nací en el jardín de los niños.-contestó Jade mirando al suelo. En ese mismo instante a Amatista se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara y se le iluminaron los ojos. ¡¿Eres como yo?! Me sentía tan sola... ¡Pero ahora estas tú!- dijo ilusionada esta. Dudo que seas como yo...-Aclaró Jade. En ese momento Steven se sentó a escuchar. Soy un fallo, ellos me abandonaron por ser inútil, al fin y al cabo, tenían razón...- dijo con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas. ¿Por qué eres un fallo?, a mí me pareces bastante normal..- preguntó Steven, a lo que la chica respondió.- Porque no puedo invocar mi arma, la localización de mi gema es errónea y no sé si soy capaz de regenerarme. ¿Dónde está tu gema querida?- preguntó Perla. ¿De verdad queréis verla? No es un sitio muy agradable... Perla asintió mientras tapaba los ojos a Steven. Oh, no creo que sea necesario ocultárselo. Entonces Jade abrió la boca dejando al descubierto su paladar, y ahí estaba, un octógono de distintos tonos verdáceos y con pequeñas motas marrones. Como entenderéis no soy capaz de sacar mi arma, ya que me lastimaría...- Sígueme- dijo Granate caminando hacia la puerta de los templos y pidiéndole a Amatista que abriese el suyo.

La habitación de Amatista era enorme y había miles de artefactos que posiblemente ni ella sabía para que servían exactamente. De entre tanto artilugio sacó un brazalete plateado, con una pequeña gema incrustada en la parte superior. Con esto podrás invocar tu arma, pero no será fácil. Antes de dártelo quiero hacerte una pregunta.- ¿Podemos tener tu voto de confianza?


End file.
